


Time Out

by Xenagogy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this ask from Tumblr: What do you do when little Will has an erection? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Homoette asked DrDaddyLecter: What do you do when little Will has an erection? :3
> 
> I really was itching to read something about that so I wrote a short drabble.

“Daddy, no!” Will cries out in between giggles as he tramples through the lavender and rose bushes.

“I’ve got you!” Strong arms engulf Will’s small frame. The boy revels in the feeling of his daddy’s hug. Daddy’s strong arms provide a feeling of protection, and submerge him in a comforting warmth. 

“My sweet boy, you ran away from Daddy…I think that deserves a punishment. ”

“No, no Daddy!…I was just playing. I thought we were playing chase. ”

Suddenly swift fingers dance over the boy’s sides, and he drops to the floor in a fit of laughter. “No….please….please Daddy….I’m…s-sorry” pleads Will to no avail. He tries rolling over and curling into himself but it is no use. His daddy has him pinned. 

“You’ve been very naughty, running away from Daddy like that, ” teases a jubilant Hannibal.

Will does not notice the warm tingly feeling in his groin nor the gradual hardness growing in his pants. He continues squirming, trying to escape when his Daddy stops abruptly. “Daddy? ” 

Hannibal suddenly pulls away. He sits Will up, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy’s frame. Neither of them says anything. After a minute, Hannibal helps the boy to his feet, guiding him to take a seat on the recliner in the study.

Hannibal sits next to his boy, squeezing him tightly. “Now Will, I love you very much, but you need to take a time out. You are not in trouble and it is important that you recognize you have done nothing wrong.” 

Tears start to well up in Will’s eyes. “W-w-why am I-I being p-punished, Daddy?”

Hannibal’s heart melts. “Sweetie, it is nothing you have done” coaxes the older man. He pets his boy’s hair affectionately before continuing, “While we were playing you experienced a common and very natural reaction. But it is inappropriate for Daddies and their babies to play when these types of things occur. Do you understand?” Will only has a vague understanding but nods anyway.

“Just rest here for a while sweetheart, I will come get you soon enough.”

“Can I have Mr. Bear?”

“No Sweetie, you just need to take a break without any distractions or stimuli.”  
\---  
“Daddy!” Will gets up and hurls himself at his daddy when he finally returns

“Why hello,” chuckles Hannibal. “Come darling.”

Hannibal holds out his hand and leads the boy to the dining room table, where a beautiful tea party is set out. Will is not allowed to have tea parties at the dining room table.

“Daddy, is this for me?” The boy asks astounded. On the table lay an ornate cast iron tea pot, an assortment tea cakes, his favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Bear and his doll, Katherine.

“Yes, it is all for you. You are daddy’s good boy. And I love you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I was dying to read something related to that ask.
> 
> Original post: http://drdaddylecter.tumblr.com/post/114336472193/what-do-you-do-when-little-will-has-an-erection


End file.
